Scarlet Melody
by Tan Kimiko
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* (K/K)What does Kaoru hide from Kenshin? When Kenshin was taken by a group seeking revenge, she finally reveals what she keeps inside her soul. Does the confession brings the two couple together?


Scarlet Piano Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and other related parties, not mine!   
  
For the song, **Scarlet**: The opening theme of Ayashi no Ceres© is not mine either, so don't sue!   
  


* * *

**Scarlet Melody**   
Tan Kimiko

* * *

  
  
That day, it was no ordinary trip to the market like any other day that Kenshin had. He felt enough presence in the surroundings to know he was the target, the obvious standing out. He was the Battousai, and no matter what he do, people always seem to know this little information and has their way of revenge somehow, one way or another.   
  
He had tried to fight, he really did, but what was one to do when they hold two raikon radishes under one arm, a bag of rice in the other? He was also afraid for the tofu and other food, which made him incapable of pulling out his sword. Kenshin was much more afraid of Kaoru's wrath, than this men who want to take revenge.   
  
With a sigh, Himura Kenshin surrendered peacefully, still holding his groceries. And he planned to make miso soup today...   
  
_I guess it just have to wait,_ Kenshin thought earnestly, walking in the companion of the gang that took him custody. 

* * *

Inside a piano shop in Tokyo, Japan, Kaoru traced her hand lightly in the polished wood of the instrument. It felt smooth and cool over her fingers, the oak of the piano in great condition.   
  
In her, some tidbits of memories began playing in her mind.   
  
  
_A girl of small age, happily playing a piano, with a man much older than her smiling.   
The man playing a fine tune, a sweet melody, for the girl to remember.   
News that the man was already dead._   
  
  
Soft sapphires looked intently on the keys, then slowly turning away from the reminder. It broke her heart even more just to look at these instruments, just to remember...**him**.   
  
Time of 11 years did not erase, did not heal, the wounds. It was always in her heart, the lost love which could've been hers...if only...   
  
A flash of red caught her eye, and it was gone in the corner building. Curious, thoughts forgotten, Kaoru trailed the scent of sandalwood that could be smelled in the air. 

* * *

"Battousai!" The leader eyed him with hatred. "You! You killed our greatest comrade! Yamayuki Keichi!"   
  
Kenshin groaned, lowering down his head. The never-ending quest for these fools in search for Battousai. Why don't they understand that--   
  
"He doesn't exist anymore!" A high-pitched womanly voice shouted from the entrance. Kenshin knew it well, and oh, how he knew it.   
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin looked at her, his voice strained. His eyes were getting the spark of amber, the rage and fear in him he tried to supress. _If these men ever lay a finger on Kaoru..._   
  
"Well, well, what do we have here," One of the men said, circling her as he looked at her body. "A woman! And a beautiful one at that..." He said, tracing a line from her cheek to her neck.   
  
Kaoru's eyes blazed with anger. "Yamete, hentai!" She screamed, smacking him right in the middle of his face. "Get away from me!" Furious cobalt met with his eyes, and he was taken aback by her infinite rage.   
  
In truth, Kaoru had heard everything that the man holding Kenshin bound like that. She even heard the name that she so long wanted to bury and forget. It only brought her bitterness.   
  
_Yamayuki Keichi...you were gone. You left me._ Kaoru thought, as she watched them. _You died. Your hard-headedness was your downfall. Keichi, you didn't listen to me._   
  
"Let go of Kenshin! He isn't Battousai!" Kaoru shouted.   
  
"Come on, lady," The men laughed. "Everyone knows that the legendary swordsman has red hair and a cross-scar! Are you trying to fool us?"   
  
"You are the fools!" Kaoru snapped at them. "Kenshin is no longer Battousai. He is a...a..."   
  
"A what, girl?" The leader smirked.   
  
"A...a...close friend!" She finished. How could she say it? The word 'rurouni' is stamped on her mind, but then, it might trigger Kenshin in reminding him of his wandering days, which she will not bear again.   
  
_A...close friend...de gozaru...?!_ Kenshing thought with eyes and jaw wide open. Kaoru had hesistated, and he thought she will say that word, 'rurouni', and then he'll really consider leaving one day. But...close friend?! That gave him a warm and tingly feeling inside.   
  
He smiled.   
  
"Sou da yo! Watashi no tomodachi, dakara hanase yo!" Kaoru demanded.   
  
"Woman, are you aware that this...this friend of yours killed ours during his Kyoto life?" One man shouted at her. "He was a great man, and his fiance was left alone in Tokyo after he died! Did you know that?!"   
  
"I know," Kaoru replied quietly, eyes soft. "I know..."   
  
"That man...Keichi...he used to play wonderful piano music..." One of his comrades said, dreamily staring at a long forgotten piano by the side of the wall.   
  
Suddenly, Kaoru had a bright idea. "I know! If I played any music that this friend of yours know, will you let Kenshin go?" She asked.   
  
They looked at each other then turned to her. "If you fail...?"   
  
"If I fail, then you can have your Battousai and me," Kaoru stated, her voice firm.   
  
"Kaoru-dono!!!"   
  
"Stay out of this for once, Kenshin," She answered, eyes focused on the piano. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me this just one time..."   
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru slowly walked towards the piano. Her hand came in contact with the smooth, polished wood, gliding towards the white keys. Her eyes darkened in a sorrowful blue, as she sat on the chair.   
  
"What...what will I play?" Kaoru asked, her voice a bit choked, but still held the determination of her mind.   
  
"Keichi composed one hell of a great song before he left for Kyoto," The leader said. "We only heard it once. I remember him telling us that he taught it to his young fiance as a parting gift. Now, play that music!"   
  
_A parting gift..._ Kaoru thought, her hands moving slightly. "And the title?"   
  
"Scarlet."   
  
_Yahari._ Her eyes closed, her hand not moving.   
  
"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin silently whimpered, fearing for her life. _If she fails, then I will die, and so will she. There would sure be suffering first, by the faces of this men._ "Dame da yo..."   
  
Too late.   
  
Kaoru took a deep breath, and her hands started to touch the keys of the piano, a certain memory playing in her mind...   
  


* * *

  
  
_**Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?**   
Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?   
**Osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?**   
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?_   
  
  
"Kaoru-chan, do you want to learn how to play the piano?" A 14-year-old asked, as he sat by the piano in his house.   
  
Little Kaoru tilted her head. "Pi-ya-no?" She asked, voice filled with child curiousity. The young boy laughed, brown eyes warm and his shiny jet-black locks fell over them.   
  
"Hai, Kaoru-chan. Piano desu," He answered, patting the space next to him on the chair. Happily, Kaoru skipped towards him in great excitement.   
  
  
**_Mune ni afurete tsunoro omoi_**   
When one forgets to put the emotions overflowing in her heart   
**Nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**   
They burn the color of scarlet   
  
  
"Saa, Kaoru-chan, put your hand over these keys. That's right. Good," The man said, carefully guiding the little hands. "You're a fast learner, Kaoru-chan."   
  
Kaoru nodded, blue eyes sparkling. "Otou-san says as well, Kei-nii," She answered, a smile on her small lips.   
  
Yamayuki Keichi laughed, amusement in his eyes. "My little ojou-chan knows her father too well!" He said.   
  
  
**_Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta_**   
I used to believe that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far   
**Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru**   
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart   
  
  
"Mou! Teach me already!" Kaoru pouted, pushing the keys that she could reach simultaneously, and a loud, unbearable sound echoed in the room.   
  
Keichi smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Yoshi! Better get ready because I want you to learn this quickly then!" He said, determination sparking in his eyes.   
  
"Hai!"   
  
  
**_Garasu no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni_**   
Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose   
**Yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou?**   
So then, why are we destined to dream?   
  
  
Keichi clapped, his eyes looking proudly on the little girl of 7. For the whole afternoon, they did nothing but practice with the piano, and Kaoru had completely learned the tune of the music!   
  
"That was wonderful, Kaoru-chan!" He praised, hugging her small form to his. _My Kaoru-chan._ He thought, a soft smile on his face. Keichi loved the girl dearly. When Kaoru was of age, the two of them will be married, as the contract that binds the family willed it so. But he didn't mind, as so did Kaoru. They had a wonderful friendship they had built, and were very comfortable with each other.   
  
"I did it! I really did it!" Kaoru squealed with delight, jumping for joy on the seat. He was happy, she was happy, and that was all that mattered.   
  
  
**_Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte_**   
Sometimes two dreams can turn into love   
**Ai ni narenai koto mo atte**   
But there are also times when they can't   
  
  
"No! Kei-nii, stay!" Kaoru pleaded months later, holding the black hakama of Keichi's tightly in her hand. "Don't go! Kyoto is a dangerous place!"   
  
Keichi looked at Kaoru's father in the distant. He nodded. With a sigh, Keichi kneeled down to look evenly at Kaoru's wet face, her eyes shimmering with more tears as it spilled down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't cry, Kaoru-koneko," Keichi said, a small smile on his lips. "I'll be back, ne? I'll even send you a gift."   
  
"Hontou ni?" She asked, sniffing.   
  
He wiped the tears in her face with the sleeve of his gi, tenderly placing his hand on her cheeks. "Hai, zutto," Keichi replied. "And if you miss me, play the music I taught you. You know, _Scarlet_?" He grinned. Kaoru nodded and answered with a smile of her own. The brightest one she had to give for her fiance.   
  
"Kiotsukete, Kei-nii," Kaoru said, patting his cheek softly with her small, chubby hands.   
  
"Mochiron!" He answered with a chuckle, lightly kissing her on the forehead. With that, he stood, a katana on his side. Keichi hopped in the carriage, gave one last wave to Kaoru, and he was gone.   
  
That was the last wave Yamayuki Keichi, 14 years old and Kaoru's fiance, had to give for her.   
  
  
**_Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii_**   
When alone, people want ot share their feelings, but it can be so hard   
**Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru**   
Words are powerless to express feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife   
  
  
Kaoru bitterly cried in her futon, the paper in her hand too soggy for anyone to read. Today, the mailman sent a letter addressed to her. It was from Kyoto. Kaoru was so excited, but when she opened the letter and read its contents, her heart stopped beating.   
  
So that's the reason why Keichi haven't answering her letters. So that's why Keichi never gave her any gift than the first one.   
  
Yamayuki Keichi was dead for three years, killed in the night, under the sword of...   
  
Hitokiri Battousai.   
  
Pain wrenched her heart, fear gripped her solid. Battousai had killed her friend, brother and fiance. She should have hated him, she should have taken revenge for him.   
  
But she did not.   
  
Instead, she cried. Keichi had always told her revenge is not a very good thing to do when your loved one dies. It is always crying that heals wounds, closes them, and your life goes on with no bitterness.   
  
On the desk, right beside her brushes, it held her only momentum of Keichi's. It was a small, marble figurine with an angel kneeling, her arms raised into the heavens, the wings carved finely on her back. Her face was blank, her hair like it was playing with the wind, but she loved it. With the figurine, came a note that said:   
  


**To Kaoru-koneko, for you are my angel watching me.**

  
"Kei-nii..." She whispered. Kaoru took the fragile figurine, and held it to her until she cried herself to sleep._ I'll always remember you, in my heart, with your song..._   
  


* * *

  
The last of the tune faded away, and the men stared at her with awe. Kenshin was too surprised to even move one muscle, even in his tied position. He felt the sorrow and loneliness within the song, the piano melody a very heart-wrenching tune.   
  
Suddenly, Kaoru lowered her head. Droplets of tears fell down her cheeks and unto her hand resting on the piano keys. _This is **our** song. I will remember you always...Kei-nii._

* * *

The walk towards the dojo was filled with silence. Kenshin had tried to spark a conversation, but Kaoru refused to answer, and that led Kenshin to be quiet. Since he could not pull her out from her soul, he will try so in the dojo.   
  
When they got home, Yahiko was there waiting at the front porch, looking very bored, indeed. As he saw Kenshin and Kaoru enter the property, he lit up, grabbed his shinai and passed them saying, "I'll be at the Akabeko when anyone needs me!" He was out of sight after that.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, what--" Kenshin started.   
  
"Kenshin, please heat a bath for me. I want to relax first," Kaoru whispered, her gaze never connecting with his.   
  
"Demo, what about lunch?" He asked.   
  
"That can wait," She answered, and started walking towards her room to take a fresh yukata and towel. Kenshin only watched her walk and leave. He could see muscles tense, and her cheerful aura had dropped to a completely sorrowful one. What had taken to change her aura, he had no idea, but it had to do with that song. _Oh, Kaoru, what troubles you so?_ He thought as he walked towards the bath house to light a fire for the water. 

* * *

Much later, Kaoru was submerged to the neck with warm tub water, compliments of Kenshin. Her hair was tied in a bun, and her eyes looked down on her reflection on the water. Her face was without emotion, but her eyes were soulful and sad, and her lips no longer hold a smile.   
  
_It's been quite a while, Kei-nii,_ Kaoru mused. _I haven't touched a piano for more than ten years, but still, the memory of the tune..._   
  
Droplets of tears fell down on the tub water as she sobbed intensely, shoulders shaking. _Kei-nii_

* * *

Outside, sitting silently by the bath house wall, Kenshin was leaning near the window. He could hear Kaoru's sobs, and it made his heart twist even more. He could feel the depth of the sorrow, and by the sound of the droplets he could hear, there was more to it than just the ordinary piano music.   
  
There was something else that Kaoru refused to tell him, and it hurts just to know that she was hiding it from him.   
  
_Maybe, if I can just persuade her, but how?_ Kenshin thought, his eyebrows knitted with worry. _But if I did that--no way, she'll certainly flip, yes-- but there's no possible idea...or opportunity._ Within a few moments, his decision was firm. He will do it **now**...and think of the consequences later. 

* * *

Kaoru gave a loud, audible shriek and instinctively covered her upper body, though she was submerged in water. Her face was a combination of shock, embarassment and flairing anger.   
  
Kenshin stood there in front of her sight, his mouth in a slight and firm frown. His hands were crossed on his chest, and he stayed still and silent as he watched Kaoru's face. Truthfully, he was quite embarrased himself, and he only stared at her face. Not that it mattered. Her body was in water, and he was standing as far from her as possible.   
  
"Himura Kenshin, what do you think **you're** doing here, in the bath house while **I'm** bathing?!" Kaoru shouted at him, her face as red as his hair. "You are **so** dead meat when I'm through with you!"   
  
Kenshin found that quite amusing, but he didn't show it. "Kaoru-dono, you should tell me what is the reason of your worries." He said sternfully.   
  
Kaoru blinked. Once, twice, the third time, she sighed. "Nothing," She replied flatly, turning her gaze away from him to rest on her reflection by the water.   
  
"That song, from what I've heard, was only taught to Yamayuki Keichi's fiance. Does she have any relation to you?"   
  
_If only you knew,_ Kaoru thought. _But, I've got to someday compliment on his unbealivable memory._ "It depends, really," She answered silently.   
  
"Tell me."   
  
"It's none of your concern."   
  
"It is, for you are a **close friend**."   
  
"You wouldn't understand."   
  
"Try me."   
  
Kaoru looked at him, then hesitated. "If I told you, do you promise not to leave me or shut yourself from me completely?" She asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Just swear."   
  
"I promise," Kenshin replied. "What is your relation to the fiance?"   
  
"I **am** the fiance," She confessed clearly. "I was engaged to Yamayuki Keichi when I was a child. He left for Kyoto when I was seven, and only discovered that he was dead three years later."   
  
As Kenshin listened, he numbed. He couldn't feel. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. Kaoru saw this, and she immediately took the nearest towel to cover herself with and went to him.   
  
"Kenshin, listen, it wasn't your fault! Keichi just went off! It was an accident, okay? It's nothing! Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru sobbed, her hands fisting on his gi and shaking him.   
  
_I...killed her happiness_ This was the second time he thought of it. The first was with Tomoe, which he never knew until later that he was the one who killed her fiance. This time, Kaoru's fiance was a victim of the Battousai.   
On the world of reality, Kaoru was still trying to call out to Kenshin, as his form was clearly slumped on the wall, his eyes dazed and looked so far away.   
  
"Kenshin, onegai, speak to me!" She cried, tears springing forth from her eyes. _I should've never told him. I should've never told him any of it!_ She scolded herself, still shaking Kenshin's whole body as an effort to bring him back to consciousness. _If only I knew, Kenshin, then I would've never told you! Come back to me!_ She sobbed on his chest, her hands fisted still on the collar of his gi. _ I love you._ With that statement, she softly placed her lips on his.   
  
Kenshin's dazed eyes suddenly cleared, and with that he registered Kaoru kissing him, as she sat on his lap, her hand gripping tightly the cloth of his gi. There were wetness somewhere on his skin, and he soon realized it came from her eyes. _Kaoru..._ His body reacted to her touch, and he simply surrendered to her passion.   
  
She could feel his arms wrapping around her body, his head closing more of the distance between them, and the kiss deepened. The towel, which was carelessly thrown on her body in a haste, slipped off slowly, until her whole upper body was uncovered.   
  
Kenshin pulled away, quite reluctantly, just to gaze at her blue eyes, which was brimming with still unshed tears. He kissed them away, then buried his head in her hair, his chin resting on her shoulders.   
  
"Kaoru," He whispered, his hands tightly hugging her, resting on her bare back. "I...I am sorry...for Keichi..."   
  
"Hush, Kenshin, it is alright," Kaoru whispered back, her tone low but she was filled with quiet happiness. "It was just fate. He was destined to go that night. It wasn't your fault."   
  
"I wish I could make you forgive me somehow," He told her, as if she haven't said anything.   
  
"I told you it was alright, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, her hands resting both on his cheek, her panicked and worried gaze resting on his face. "I forgive you, I always do."   
  
Kenshin did not respond, but he made a move to take the towel and cover her body, securely wrapping it around her body. At this, Kaoru was greatly embarrassed, but when she looked at Kenshin, his violet gaze was looking at her with gentle tenderness that she relaxed.   
  
"Kenshin--"   
  
"Aishiteru," He said simply, interrupting her, a loving smile on his face. "Dress up, Kaoru, and..."   
  
She looked at him, bewildered. Kenshin was still, then turned, his head facing her form.   
  
"Thank you, for forgiving me." He finished. "I will make dinner, so hurry, or Yahiko will come back from the Akabeko and eat it all up." Kenshin added cheerfully.   
  
Kaoru smiled, then nodded to him. Kenshin left the bath hourse without another word and walked towards the kitchen, his face looking more content than he had ever been in his life.   
  
Inside, still looking by the doorway, Kaoru made no move to dress, at first. A wistful sigh escaped her lips, then her mouth curving into a soft smile.   
  
One sakura flower managed to filter through the window and settle on the water in the tub. 

* * *

**Five months later**   
  
Kaoru's hands grazed the wooden piano of oak. She was inside a piano shop in Tokyo, Japan. She had been friends with the owner of the shop since three months ago, and she let her play the instruments of her shop once in a while. The lady owner loved to listen to her play, so it was no problem for her that Kaoru tinkered with her displays.   
  
Today, she sat on a brown piano, so much like Keichi's, with intricate designs of small plums by the side, and carvings of two angels sitting together in front of her. Slowly, she began to play a few tunes, sometimes a fast and cheerful melody, or other times a slow and romantic pace.   
  
When she stopped playing, a one-man clap could be heard and she turned. Kenshin stood behind her, leaning on the nearest wall. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he walked towards her.   
  
"I would like to make a suggestion that you--my kind lady--could play?" He asked, leaning softly by the side of the piano.   
  
"And what is it that you would like to suggest, my good man?" Kaoru teased, her hands ready to play.   
  
"My wife knew how to play a tune which I was quite taken," He said. "Please play the piece called _Scarlet_."   
  
Kaoru's eyes softened, as Kenshin lowered his head to kiss her. "I would love to, Kenshin-anata." She whispered. Her hands began to touch the keys and play, while Kenshin sat beside her, his hands resting on her belly, in which his child was growing for two months.   
  
Warm brown eyes watched Kenshin and Kaoru, a smile forming on the his lips. Jet black hair played with the wind for a moment, before his soul faded away with the last of the song's tune.   
  


* * *

**Owari**

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes: This idea came to me when I listened to the theme song of Ayashi no Ceres, "Scarlet", in my computer, while a blank document was right in front of me. Type in a few words then this fic came out! I really don't know how I did this crazy fic, just that I know I did. (If you look at the lyrics though, it suits the story perfectly.)   
  
This is another one-shot, my second actually, so be kind to READ and REVIEW! Please make this girl happy! 


End file.
